Thermal insulated cargo vehicles, such as van-type trailers, straight trucks (for example, trucks below Class 8 having bodies built onto truck chassis) and cargo containers, are known. In general, it is desirable that the bodies defining the cargo compartments of such vehicles have wall constructions that balance strength, rigidity and thermal performance. The present invention recognizes this need and provides a durable gas impermeable liner panel that reduces degradation of the thermal-insulating properties of a cargo compartment on a vehicle or other structure.